Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for decreasing a line resistance.
Discussion of the Related Art
Instead of using a mouse or a keyboard as an input device, a flat panel display (FPD) device includes a touch screen that enables a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen. Since users can easily manipulate the touch screen, the use of touch screens is increasing.
FPD devices have good characteristics such as thinness, lightness, and low power consumption. Examples of the FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices are being widely used as one type of the FPD device.
Among flat panel display devices, LCD devices and an organic light emitting display devices including thin film transistors (TFTs) have good resolution, color display, and image quality, and thus are used as display devices for notebook computers, tablet computers, or desktop computers.
In particular, organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices, and have low power consumption, a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, the organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as next-generation FPD devices.
A related art organic light emitting display device includes a first substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a first power line, and a second power line. The first substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which intersect each other to define a plurality of pixel areas, and the TFT is provided in each of the plurality of pixel areas. The OLED includes an anode electrode, an organic layer, and a cathode electrode. The anode electrode is electrically connected to the TFT, and the organic layer is provided on the anode electrode. The cathode electrode is provided all over the first substrate.
The first power line is provided in the same layer as that of each of a source electrode and a drain electrode of the TFT and applies first power EVDD, supplied from an external power supply, to each pixel.
The second power line is connected to the cathode electrode to apply second power EVSS to the cathode electrode. In the related art organic light emitting display device, when line resistances of the first and second power lines are too high, it is difficult to normally drive the organic light emitting display device due to voltage drop (proportional to current and resistance).